


beltane

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F, Motherland Fort Salem Fusion, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: The witches of Fort Salem are preparing for Beltane, the night of renewal and pleasure. Rather than being excited for the festivities, Daisy is dreading them.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Bobbi Morse/Yo Yo Rodriguez
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	beltane

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching Motherland: Fort Salem last night and this is where my head went after the Beltane episode. Oops?

“No.” Daisy held the next dress up to her body and sighed. “Definitely not.” She dropped it on the floor, considering her next choice. Daisy made a face at her mirror-self. Before dropping that dress, too. None of them looked right - _felt_ right.

Nothing about tonight felt right, though. Daisy sighed, dropping her chin to her chest. Beltane was supposed to be a time of replenishment and healing, so why was it that every time she thought about it, she felt ill?

 _Do whatever brings you pleasure._ Daisy’s hand went to the hollow of her throat, and she traced her fingers along the edge of her medal. It declared her lineage ( _unknown_ ) and her unit number ( _136_ ). The former had bothered her when she first arrived at Fort Salem, but the latter was becoming the real problem. Not because she disliked her unit - Bobbi and Elena were both _amazing_ \- but because she liked them too much.

What would bring her pleasure would not be laying with one of the many men who had been vying for her hand for the last week. What would bring her pleasure was Bobbi’s face between her legs, Elena’s hands on her beast, their joined voices singing her a song no one had ever heard before. 

Daisy squeezed her eyes shut and tried to steady her too-fast breathing. Elena and Bobbi would be back any moment and -

The door swung open on cue, Daisy’s unit mates stumbling in with laughter on their lips.

“Daisy,” Bobbi giggled. “You should have heard what Alphie just said to Elena!”

Elena threw her head back, the sound of her laughter lower and richer than Bobbi’s flute-like giggles. “No wonder they give the boys The Codices! They’re helpless on their own!”

Daisy opened her eyes and forced a smile. “What did he say?”

“He said -” Bobbi put a hand to her chest, gasping between her laughter. “He said that she’s like a _yo-yo_!”

“That toy that we used to play with when we were younger?” Daisy asked, brow furrowing. “Was he trying to… flirt with you?”

“We think so!” Elena shook her head, dark hair tumbling over her shoulders in shimmering waves. Daisy braced herself against her desire to run her hand through Elena’s hair, to lose herself in Elena’s dark brown eyes. Everything about Elena was like that - deep and enticing without meaning to be, warm and strong and…

“Are you trying to pick out a dress?” Bobbi asked, sweeping over to where Daisy was standing in front of the mirror. “Because I hate to say it, but that isn’t going to cut it.”

“I didn’t think I’d be going to any sex parties when I packed,” Daisy answered, trying to hide the blush creeping up her neck. Even if the Witchmother said that they could do _whatever_ brought them pleasure, the intention behind it was clear. Why else would their marks change when they had sex, if sex wasn’t supposed to be important to them?

“We’ll find something,” Bobbi promised, bending down and pressing a kiss to Daisy’s cheek. Warmth spread from the spot, and Daisy tamped down the urge to turn her head and steal another kiss, this time on the lips. “Elena, do you have anything that would fit her?”

“Dear one,” Elenea said, rolling her eyes, “why would I bring more than one dress?” 

Daisy smiled again. Elena wasn’t well-known for her love of finery - she preferred simple, functional clothing that allowed her to _move_. She was a runner, so of course she appreciated clothing that would let her break out into a sprint at a moment’s notice.

Bobbi, for her part, wasn’t overly-feminine, but she did enjoy anything that would allow her to show off her unfairly long legs. Dresses weren’t an everyday occurrence, but they were a part of her rotation. Unluckily for Daisy, though, she and Bobbi didn’t share a dress size.

“We’ll find something,” Bobbi repeated more firmly at the look on Daisy’s face. “And then we’ll find a boy who’s worth your time, hmm?”

Daisy nodded half-heartedly, allowing Bobbi and Elena’s teasing conversation to flow over her and drown out her racing thoughts.

\---

“He’s handsome,” Bobbi said, nudging Daisy’s arm before pointing to one of the men at the next table over.

“He looks like a square,” Elena cut in before Daisy could offer her opinion. She was grateful for the interruption; she was running out of excuses to reject the men. The sun was setting and soon Beltane would begin, which meant she needed to find a partner _soon_.

“Witches!” General May’s magically-amplified voice rang out, halting the conversation. “The hour arrives for dancing!”

“Come on!” Bobbi said, grabbing Daisy’s hand and tugging her to the edge of the dance floor. Elena latched onto Daisy’s other hand, smiling. _Participation as a unit is mandatory_ , May had said when she’d given them their briefing about the holiday the previous week. Their unit - the Johnson unit, since Daisy’s surname came first alphabetically - wasn’t the first to reach the dance floor, but they weren’t the last, either. 

“Remember what they said,” Elena murmured, warm breath fanning over Daisy’s skin. “Just let the music guide you to where you’re meant to be.”

Daisy swallowed hard and nodded. She obviously wasn’t doing a good job hiding her nerves if Elena had picked up on them. Or maybe she was, seeing as Elena and Bobbi were the two people who knew her best, and no one else had commented on her unusually quiet demeanor all night.

The music struck up, and the force of it punched the breath out of Daisy’s lungs. She knew sound was powerful - their magic was made of songs, _made_ of sounds - but never before had something struck her so completely, so quickly. Bobbi’s fingers slipped out of hers, then Elena’s, and Daisy was left standing alone, the hot pink cotton of her borrowed dress clinging to her overheated body, as she tried to remain standing despite the crushing force of the music around her.

After a minute of battling it, Daisy finally succumbed. The jaunty rhythm of the violins pulled her out onto the dance floor, and somewhere between the edge of it and the middle Daisy had taken her shoes off. Hands reached for her, but Daisy didn’t reach back until it was Bobbi’s hand grasping for hers.

The dance threw them around, spinning and jumping and sliding skin against skin. The drum struck and suddenly they were in each other’s arms, heaving chests pressed together.

“Daisy,” Bobbi whispered, pupils wide.

“Bobbi…” Daisy licked her lips, trying to find the words for everything she was feeling but only able to hear her heart hammering in her ears. “This isn’t what we were told to do.”

“Do you seek pleasure?” Bobbi asked, hands cupping Daisy’s cheeks. “Because if you do - if you want -”

Another drum beat slammed down, and every muscle in Daisy tensed. An ache settled between her thighs, and by the goddess, she _wanted_.

“Daisy.” it was Elena’s voice, not Bobbi’s, that next broke through the ringing in Daisy’s ears. Elena pried Daisy away from Bobbi just enough to slide her arms around Daisy’s waist, and then the three of them became tangled all together. 

Couples were beginning to peel off from the dance floor, running into the field where the setting sun was illuminating the grasses orange and gold. Night would be falling soon and then it would be time to seek her pleasure.

“Tell us what you desire,” Elena urged, lips brushing against the sensitive skin on the shell of Daisy’s ear.

“I… I…” Daisy stammered. The drumbeat was louder than thunder and her emotions were tangled in a mess in the pit of her stomach, hot and sticky and heavy and not as pleasant as she thought this was supposed to be.

“Let’s go home,” Bobbi suggested, pulling back from Daisy and gesturing for Elena to do the same. “You’re too overwhelmed to be making this decision right now.”

With both of them further away from her Daisy felt like she could breathe again, a cool breeze blowing across her sweaty skin. Elena’s hand fell onto the small of her back to guide her through the dancers who were still whirling around them, but the touch didn’t feel like the all-consuming burn it was before.

No one noticed the three of them leaving the festivities, not when many of them were already, ah… _finding their pleasure_ , and quite loudly at that.

The barracks were empty, the sound of three sets of bare feet against the floor echoing through the wide hallways when the trio padded through. Elena’s hand was still on Daisy’s back when they found their room. Bobbi unlocked the door and they walked in together, the headiness of the celebration mostly faded. 

“I’m sorry,” Daisy said when she collapsed onto her bed, shoulders slumping. “I didn’t mean to take you away from the festivities.” While Beltane was important to the base as a whole, they all knew the potential it had to augment the power of individual witches as well. Taking away Bobbi and Elena’s chance at greater powers for her good was selfish.

“Don’t be.” Bobbi kneeled in front of Daisy’s bed, resting a hand on each of Daisy’s knees, while Elena resumed a protective position standing behind her. “We’ve always known you were more connected to the primal magic than either of us. We just didn’t think it would be that bad, or we never would’ve asked you to come.”

“But -”

“Our ranking as a unit is not as important to us as you are,” Elena interrupted. “You matter to us, Daisy.”

“You matter to me, too,” Daisy said, throat tight. “A lot.”

“You know the music doesn’t create any feelings. Just amplifies the ones that are already there,.” Bobbi looked down at the floor. “So. Um.”

Daisy blinked. This was the first time she had _ever_ seen Bobbi lost for words.

“What Bobbi is trying to say,” Elena continued, “is that if you wanted, we could still partake in Beltane. Here, not out there.”

“You mean…?” Daisy asked, choking on her words.

“Only if you want,” Elena answered firmly. “Otherwise we can just -”

“I’m a virgin,” Daisy blurted.

“We know.” Bobbi picked her head back up. Of course they knew - Daisy’s mark was on the back of her right hand, clearly visible and clearly lacking the iridescence of someone who had had sex before. “But we also know you know how to bring yourself pleasure.”

Daisy’s cheeks burned. “I -”

“No need to explain.” Elena smiled wryly. “Unless you’re explaining exactly how we can make you moan like that.”

“Maybe we can pick up where we left off?” Bobbi asked, slowly standing and pulling Daisy up with her. Their bodies pressed together again, but this time instead of nervous energy, pure desire coursed through Daisy’s veins and warmed her from the inside out.

“I’d like that,” Daisy whispered, a moment before surging forward to kiss Bobbi.

“Fuck.” Elena’s soft curse reminded Daisy of the ache between her legs again, but it wasn’t scary anymore. Bobbi’s hands wound through Daisy’s hair and she tugged softly, coaxing a whimper out of Daisy.

Bobbi pulled away just enough for Elena to claim Daisy’s mouth, and the whimper turned into a moan as Elena kissed her more deeply and more urgently. Daisy hitched one of her legs up around Elena’s hips in a desperate attempt to relieve some of the pressure between her thighs, but soon found it wasn’t enough. Elena stumbled back a step when Daisy jumped onto her, but Bobbi was there to brace them both and keep them from falling.

“Bed,” Bobbi whispered, guiding them to Daisy’s bed with gentle hands. Elena dropped Daisy down first before Bobbi climbed on top of her, knees bracketing Daisy’s hips.

“We didn’t want to scare you,” Bobbi whispered, peppering kisses across Daisy’s face, “but we’ve felt this way for you for a long time.”

Daisy’s answer was a shuddery gasp when Elena’s fingers began climbing up the inside of her thighs.

“You’re okay,” Bobbi soothed, kissing each of Daisy’s cheeks. “Let us take care of you.”

Bobbi climbed off Daisy and peeled Daisy’s dress off over her head before stripping out of her own dress. Elena was too busy still teasing at Daisy’s inner thighs, drawing sigils into the tender skin there. Daisy recognized the one for _protection_ and one for _haste_ , but Elena drew a third she didn’t know.

“Pleasure,” Elena purred when she looked up and spotted the confusion on Daisy’s face. “We don’t have many opportunities to use that one, do we?”

“Just Beltane,” Bobbi agreed, carefully unclasping Daisy’s bra and throwing it onto the floor. The cool air from the air conditioning unit above the bed immediately stiffened Daisy’s nipples to hard peaks, and she groaned when Bobbi took one in her mouth, warming it instantly.

“Why?” Daisy croaked when the world was a little sharper at the edges again. “Why me?”

Bobbi released her nipple with a soft _pop_ and Elena propped herself up onto her hands, mouth no longer dangerously close to Daisy’s aching center. 

“Because you’re brilliant, and kind, and stubborn, and worthy of love.”

“Because you taught us how to be a team, and made us realize we could be a good team in more ways than one,” Bobbi added. “And your tits are amazing, too.”

Daisy snorted. “I…”

“You’re not nobody just because you don’t know your matriline,” Bobbi said, placing a sweet kiss to Daisy’s lips. “We don’t have to do more than this if you don’t want, but we’d really like to show you more.”

“I can do more,” Daisy said. “Just… not like this, please.” She didn’t like laying down and just letting her friends - lovers? - have their way with her. She wanted something different, something where she had a little more control.

“Tell us how you want us,” Elena urged. 

Daisy half-clambered, half-fell out of the bed before pushing Bobbi back onto it. Bobbi slid down until she was comfortable centered on the bed, her knees bent and her bare feet planted on the mattress. Daisy used the time as a chance to finally strip herself out of her soaked underwear, hardly caring where they landed when she kicked them off.

“Can I -?” Daisy gestured towards Bobbi’s face.

Bobbi’s eyes twinkled. “You can do whatever you want to me.”

“Me too,” Elena added with a wink as she took off her dress. Daisy smiled, leaning forward to kiss Elena before crawling back onto bed, straddling Bobbi’s face.

“Do you want me to start now?” Bobbi asked, breath soft against Daisy’s entrance.

“Yes,” Daisy said, voice shaking. “Please.”

Bobbi’s tongue slipped through her folds and Daisy pitched forward, overcome by the new sensation and how desperately she wanted it to go on forever. Elena caught her easily, pushing Daisy back to being mostly-upright. Elena was sitting with her legs on either side of Bobbi’s hips, her pussy resting just below Bobbi’s navel. In short: she was close enough to kiss, and Daisy did so enthusiastically.

“How does it feel?” Elena asked against Daisy’s lips.

“Like the goddess herself is touching me,” Daisy gasped back. Elena’s fingers were plucking at her nipples, somehow keeping time with the persistent thrust and flick of Bobbi’s tongue, and the coil of heat in her stomach was nothing like it had been when she pleasured herself. Maybe the Witchmother was right, and pleasure truly was better when it was shared.

“The goddess herself doesn’t have a tongue like Bobbi’s,” Elena panted, scraping her thumbnail against the tip of Daisy’s nipple. Bobbi made a muffled noise from between Daisy’s thighs, sending tremors through Daisy’s body.

“Are you close?” Elena ran her tongue along the line of muscle in Daisy’s neck. “Do you want to finish?”

“Don’t want it to end,” Daisy moaned. She braced herself on Elena’s shoulders so she could offer Bobbi a different angle, and Daisy’s eyes slid shut. Her mouth opened in a silent cry as Bobbi found her most sensitive spot, laving her tongue on the bundle of nerves.

“If you want to finish you have to say so,” Elena told her softly. “Otherwise Bobbi will keep you on the edge forever.”

“I want to finish,” Daisy sobbed back. “Please, Bobbi!”

Bobbi did as she was asked, closing her lips around Daisy’s clit and suckling until Daisy’s body lit itself on fire and she came with another wordless scream.

When Daisy shakily dismounted Bobbi’s face, a realization hit her. “You two haven’t finished!”

“Not everyone gets their pleasure from an orgasm,” Bobbi said breathlessly. “Some of us get pleasure from giving it to others.”

“And some of us would still like to cum.” Now that Daisy wasn’t sitting on Bobbi’s face, Elena had plenty of room to walk herself down Bobbi’s body, and Daisy’s mouth began to water at the sight of so much toned muscle and smooth skin. They were beautiful apart, but they were even more beautiful together.

“Patience,” Bobbi murmured. “The night is still young.”

Daisy caught her lip between her teeth, sliding a hand down her body to settle between her thighs. The night was young indeed, and she had much pleasure left to find.


End file.
